


Bump n Grind

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Just another smutty HC with a song lyric for a title.Warnings: Smut (duh), swearing. I don’t have a lot of experience writing smut, so this is probably isn’t the best.Request: Can you write about what Steve Harrington would be like in bed? I need this in my life. and Heyo can I request some Steve Harrington smut?





	Bump n Grind

Sex with Steve is an experience like none other. He at first, would go slow and loving. But the more you two were together, the faster and rougher he’d go. The moans and yelps of pleasure you released was enough motivation to make him go faster. Steve always knew what he was doing, after all he was probably the most experienced boy in Hawkins High School. His ego was big, and for good reasons too.

He’d start off with kissing, a slow build up was important to him. He’s probably the most caring person during sex. Always placing kisses up and down your body. From the area right under your chin, down past the bellybutton, and lower.

Steve’s parents were never home, so he was always trying to get in your pants. You two would be watching a movie together on his couch, and his hands would slowly find their way to you thigh. Rubbing up and down until you slapped his hand away, complaining about how distracting he is from the movie. He’d move closer, kissing your neck, slowly he’d move up to you face wear he’d try stealing a kiss.

Throwing a tape on his stereo, he’d play his favorite music, and pull you in for a dance. His dancing was far from classy or shy. Hip shaking, ass grabbing, and grinding. He loved catching your mouth with his randomly throughout the song, the kisses long and he loved when you tangle your hands in his hair.

Some nights you two would be outside by the pool, and he’d pull you into his lap on one of the lawn chairs. He’d only smoke when he had other people over. But when you two where alone after his schoolmates left the party, you could still taste the smoke on his breath. He’d wrap his arms around your waist, and throw you into the pool, then jump in after you. He’d swim over to you, pulling off any remaining clothes, and spend the rest of the night making out in the pool.


End file.
